shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:06abrahb
Wel-l-welcome i-i-insect I have a message for you. Press play. You m-m-may want headphones or surround sound. I am SHODAN Thanks. I found this Wiki to be quite embarrasing and left it be because I have another Wiki I created that has had an active community for over a year now that I found to be more important. If this Wiki gets some regular editors I'd be glad to come back and fix this place up. This Wiki is old and I was young when it was made, so first thing I'll do is redesign the layout. Then I'll help out on the articles as well. Magma-Man 20:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Keep up with the editing and I'll be glad to promote you. 26 edits arent' enough to prove you are trustworthy though, so keep helping out and I'll make you an admin and maybe even a beurecraut. Also, if you know of anyone else who could join up and help, please let them know about this Wiki, we should try and get this site going. Oh, and I edited the themes, what do you think? I've also changed the welcome message, anon welcome message, and the starter user page. Please share your thoughts! Magma-Man 03:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow... I am INCREDIBLY impressed with what you did with the main page. Thanks so much for helping out! Keep it up, and I'll most likely be promoting you pretty soon. If we are going to try and get this Wiki up and running, we should get more people on here. I'll go look around teh internetz and see if I can locate anyone. Magma-Man 22:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I've looked around more on the site and have seen exactly high quality all the edits you have made were. I've changed my mind, no more waiting, you are now an admin. I'm still working on finding more editors, but let's hope we can turn this site into a great resource for System Shock information! Magma-Man 23:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) System Shock I have recently downloaded and have gotten System Shock 1 to work. So, I'll probably be around adding in SS1 info and pictures. I plan on purchasing System Shock 2 as soon as possible (While System Shock 1 may have a developer and publisher that went down teh pooper long ago, System Shock 2's publisher and developers still exsist. I'll just go ahead and download SS1, but I'm going to actually pay for a copy of SS2.) If you yourself are interested in trying System Shock 1, look here: http://www.systemshock.org/index.php?topic=211.0. System Shock portable is an easy to use port of System Shock 1 made to work on XP, Vista, and 7 (You may have to do some tinkering with the setting to get it work right though) that also includes three popular mods to inhance gameplay including the mouselook mod which basically makes the controls be like in System Shock 2. The legal status of it I'm not sure of, but it's well known and has been available for years, the developers or publishers need to say one thing and it will be taken down. They haven't. So I really don't think they care. Magma-Man 08:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello I will start working on Weapons in the following days, and will go on to Items/Character Builds/Enemies. However, I cannot do much on Characters or Audio Logs. As my mother tongue is not English, I do not understand the background story as much as you (or the Admin) do. Also, thanks a lot for everything you did to the wiki of such a great game. (N. Mason 05:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC)) Template:Locations SS2 I have redrawn the Navigation Box to include more locations. Please have a look. Since the pages of most locations already have the related picture/icon, I have removed the icons from the Navigation Box. Please modify and/or undo it if there is any mistake. Thank you very much! (N. Mason 08:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC)) A Suggestion I saw all the pages for the different kinds of annalid arachnids. I don't believe making different pages for each kind would be neccassary, and that they should be merged together. This is simply a suggestion though, I'm not that worried about it and if you believe they are good the way they are then you can keep them. Magma-Man 12:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Template:SS2CharacterBuilds Please reconsider re-reverting your last revert on the O/S upgrades section. The O/S upgrade is spelled Pharmo-friendly in the game (just double-checked), which is also the correct spelling (AFAICT). If you insist on the current spelling, please rename the Pharmo-friendly page too for a working link. Themrb (talk) 05:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Return to the Wiki! Hey there, I've seen that you've put a lot of good work into this Wiki. I wanted to thank you for that. I also want to invite you back. We've been making some major strides and the Founder of the Wiki (Magma Man) has returned also. I've been working on a new Main page for the Wiki as well as cleaning up some templates, but it'd be great if you could make a triumphant return! Hope to see you soon, Thanks, »Chartax« talk 12:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Audio Logs hey there i was wondering how would go about arranging the audio logs . On each character page for system shock 2 you have links to their individual audio logs. On youtube their are videos containing: 1.All of each individuals audio collected together (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgF9irdJlRw) that could go in each characters page 2.Each individual audio log to each character ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_142HcqxExY ) that could be put on the page to corresponding to the individual audiolog Which of these two methods do you want to pursue with regards to the audio logs Also all of the audio files of both SHODAN and The Many have been uploaded https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pp5xGLj1RME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGEjKoGHzO0 would it be ideal to add these to the the pages of the many and SHODAN?